Father's day
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler. It's father's day and Nessie have a surprise for her daddy. English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Nessie POV. SM owns everything. This story is dedicated to my friend Denise, xxSpreadYourWingsxx.


"Do we have to go? Really?"

I looked at Jake, who sat in our bed, undressed. I stood in my closet, in a other side of our huge bedroom, and was looking for something to wear.

"Jake, it's father's day today"

Jakes dad, Billy, passed away a few years ago. I know that it's still hurting him. He misses his dad. I'm very lucky because my parents never will die, they will never leave me. They will live forever, like me and Jacob.

"Get dressed, Jacob"

I wanted to come to my parents as soon as possible. They moved to Seattle, but I stayed in La Push with Jacob. So it will take a while to go there. I have a surprise for my dad, and I know it will make him happy. Jacob didn't move, he just sat on the bed and looked at me.. I sighed and walked over to his closet, and picked a pair of darkblue jeans and a black t-shirt and threw it to him.

"Get dressed, now"

He did as I told him this time and a few minutes later we both were ready a few minutes later. For myself I had chose a pair blue jeans and a white blouse.

"You're illegally beautiful as you are"

Jake stood beside me and looked at me while I stood in front of the mirror, trying to do something with my hair. I was tired of having it released all the time, but with my curls I barely not fit in anything else. Nothing I could fix anyway. Sometimes I really wish Alice was with me.

"Wasn't it you, who had such a hurry?"

He was standing right behind me now, and he put his huge muscular arms around my tiny body.

"I love you"

He kissed my neck.

"I love you too"

He kissed my neck again.

"Please, Jake. We don't have time for this. We really have to go"

I grabbed his hand and walked out from our bedroom.

Momma, Rosalie and grandma stood and waited for us when we arrived to the house. I hurried out from the car and ran the short way to momma. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Momma, I've missed you so much"

I held my arms around her body a while. I love my mommas scent. No one smells as good as momma. My momma. She, who gave up her life for me.

"I've missed you too. Too much. I must see you more often, honey. I can't stand being away from you that long"

I just nodded towards her body. It was the worst part of living in La Push with Jake - being away from my parents. After a while I let my arms off mommas body, and hugged Rose.

"I've missed you, Rose"

She kissed my cheek.

"I've missed you too"

In the eye corner, I could see momma and Jake hugged. They had been best friends since before I was born. It made me happy that they still got on well, despite the circumstances.

"Don't you want to hug your old silly grandmother?"

Grandma looked at me and smiled. I let Rose go and threw my arms around grandma's neck.

"Oh, grandma"

She stroke her fingers through my hair, while her other hand held me tight against her body. I never thought of how much I really miss my family until I met them again.

"Where's daddy?"

I turned around to momma.

"Here I am"

I looked at the door and there he was. My daddy.

"DADDY!"

I ran up the three steps that led me to the door and threw me in his arms.

_I've missed you like crazy_

No words needed when I talked to my daddy. Not because I had to talk at all, with my special power. But my power doesn't needed when I talked to daddy, at all. Because with his power, he could hear me anyway.

"I've missed you too, honey. Believe me"

He laughed. Oh, how I missed the sound of his laughter.

I believe you, daddy

I hugged him tighter, before I were letting him go.

"Let's go inside and meet the rest of the family"

I went inside the house with momma, daddy, grandma, Rose and Jake behind me. Emmett was the first person who showed up. He took me in his arms and started to spin around in the room with me, just like when I was a little girl. I giggled and he was spinning me even faster.

"EMMETT! Watch the furniture"

He stopped spinning me and grandma looked strictly at us.. Or, actually - at him. Then, she smiled. Grandpa, Alice and Jasper had came into the room to, and I hugged all three of them. Alice, Rosalie and grandma had baked a cake, which was amazing. However, it was a little too big, because me and Jacob was the only ones who would eat it.

We sat at the table and grandma cut up a piece of the cake to me. Then she gave the cake to Jake, who had to cut it by himself. It was hard to grandma to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore. Her little girl. But it didn't bother me anymore. Not now when I don't live with them. Jacob cut a too big piece of the cake and I was embarrased. But they did know him, and they knew how he was. I smiled apologetic to my family, and they just smiled simply back. But Emmett, who grined. Typical Emmett.

While I'm waited for Jacob to eat up his cake, I thought about when I would give my daddy his present. I was careful to not think about what it was, because he could hear my thoughts. In the eye corner I could se daddy looked at me with a huge smile in his face.

"Does anyone want the last piece?"

Jake looked at everybody, and we all shook our heads. Daddy was the only one who opened his mouth to say something.

"What?"

Jake grined.

"Nothing, Jacob. Just take it. And eat, fast. I want to know what my daughter has for me"

He smiled at me. Jacob did as he told him and a minute later he was done. And the cake was gone.

"Give me my surprise now, Renesmee"

Daddy looked at me, which everyone else, and waited for me to give him his present. I looked towards the piano, which stood in one of the corners in the room. This house reminds me so much of the house in Forks. The house I had grown up in. I stood up slowly and everybody was following me with their eyes. I went towarts the piano, but nobody followed me. I sat down on the bench and turned around. The whole family was standing behind me.

"I don't have a gift to you, daddy. Not a real one. But I have wrote a song for you"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Everybody looked at me while I let my fingers dance over the keys. It was on this piano which daddy had teatch me how to play, this piano which I had sat behind and listened to daddy when he had played for me every day during my childhood. This piano is special for me and daddy, for our relationship. The piano I have at home is in many ways so much more beautiful than this one, daddy had chosen it to me. But it wasn't the same thing. Nothing is the same thing as sit on this bench and play on just this piano. After I've played the intro a few times, I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_"I would ride on your shoulder_

_And look out on the world_

_Pretending I was big and tall like you_

_When you were there to hold me_

_I never was afraid_

_You made me feel there's nothing I can do_

_If I'd spread out my wings and fly_

_When I was very small_

_I knew that you'd be standing by_

_To catch me if I fall"  
_

I have always been safe in my daddys arms. In my home I had always felt loved and needed. How unique I am, I fit in with my family and I had never felt alone. Daddy has told me that I can do whatever I want to, if I really try and believe in myself. And he has show me that he's right behind me, to catch me if I fall. I'm never alone.

_"You're my hero_

_Chasing the monsters from my room_

_Going on trips around the moon_

_The one who's always been there_

_Faithfully_

_You're my hero_

_And 'cause you're my dad_

_I'm twice as blessed and lucky_

_To be me"  
_

It was hard to my parents to watch me grow so fast. In only seven years, I looked like an adult. Just like them. And when I started dating Jacob, momma handle it better than daddy did. And it was Jacob we used to fight about. But one day he finally understood that it was right for me, that Jake is right for me. And when he understood that, that Jacob is the other half that makes me whole, it hasn't been any big problems. He really try, and I'm proud of him. I'm proud of my daddy. I'm proud of being his daughter.

_"You're my hero_

_You didn't have to say a word_

_Your love was the message that I heard_

_Inspiring me to be all I can be_

_You're my hero_

_And 'cause you're my dad_

_I'm twice as blessed and lucky_

_To be me"  
_

I finished the song and turned around. My eyes met daddys tearfully golden eyes. And I know that if he had a few tears, he would be crying right now.

"Yes, I would. Undoubtedly"

I stood up and before I could respond, I was in daddys arms.

"It was the most beautiful father's day gift I ever could get, Renesmee. Thank you, baby"

He held me tighter to his body, so tight that I almost couldn't breath.

"I love you so much, daddy"

He stroke my cheek with his cold hand.

"I love you too, honey. And I can't still understand what I did to deserv a daughter like you"

When I and dad had finished our hug, momma came to me and threw her arms around me. Her eyes were just like daddys, filled with tears that could never be cried. The rest of the family hugged me after momma, but Jacob stayed away. I didn't like it, because I knew why he did it. He felt like he didn't fit in with my family. But he belonged to us, he had a special place in the family as all of us. Without him, and any of us, we weren't a family. Daddy, who had heard my thoughts, of course, walked towards Jake.

"Come on Jacob, celebrate with your family"

I love my daddy.

* * *

  
Please review and tell me what you think.. ^^  
The song is "You're my hero" by Teresa James

And Denise, I love you. Thanks for everything  
I hope you like this story, because it's for you


End file.
